Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image capturing device having automatic white balance, and an automatic white balance correction method, more particularly to an image capturing device having automatic white balance and a light diffuser, and an automatic white balance correction method.
Related Art
When a camera or a video camera is working, a photographic image may have a color cast, such as a red color cast or a blue color cast, because of the color temperature of ambient light. Therefore, white balance is usually used to process raw images generated by the camera or the video camera, to remove the color cast caused by the color temperature of the light source.
One way to set white balance is dividing a photographic image into many blocks and then analyzing the regional color temperature of each of the blocks to correct the white balance setting of the entire image using a variety of algorithms. However, this method requires a great deal of computing resources and has a relatively-low correction accuracy that is resulted from the slight difference between the color gains of different colors under different color temperatures. Also, this method will not work when none of the color gain correction values obtained in the analysis corresponds to a preset color temperature.
Another way to set white balance is using a white balance lens cap to correct the white balance setting. However, this method cannot immediately correct the white balance setting and meanwhile, capture an image. Moreover, a user needs to manually attach or detach the white balance lens cap. Therefore, it is impossible for this method to accurately correct the current white balance setting, and even this method inconvenience the user.